


The List

by blue_eyed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Lists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Merlin have a list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> For the lovely vix_spes. Hope you enjoy this bit of random fluffyness! Also fits over at Tavern Tales (http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/2609.html#comments) theme this month.

Gwaine and Merlin had a list on their fridge, pinned underneath a magnet that doubled as a bottle opener that Gwen had brought back from a drunken weekend in Blackpool. 

The theory was that whenever one of them used the last of something, they would write it in the list, and then when they did the weekly shop they'd buy things that actual adults used, like milk and toilet roll, and not jaffa cakes (because they're buy one get one free, Merlin, look!) and dvd boxsets that more often than not ended up staying in the plastic wrappings for at least six months. On these nights, they get back to the flat, unpack everything, then look at each other when they realise they've not got anything to make a meal with and end up ordering pizza because fuck it, they're not going out again.

The reality was – well, it half worked. Generally things like tea bags, and bread, and _just finished the last of the Quavers, sorry_ got written there. Then there was _really fancy pasta bake, look for the sauce_ and _if we remember potatoes I'll make Shepherd's pie_. 

When Merlin was doing his lab work for his thesis, there were notes like _Going to be working late tomorrow night, fend for yourself_ and Gwaine's response _There's leftover food in the fridge, help yourself_.

It worked for them, after a fashion. 

“You two will never be actual adults, you know,” Arthur said, eyeing the list with disdain. 

“That is a perfectly excellent way of making a shopping list. The internet says so and everything.” 

“Yes, if you list things you need to buy,” Arthur pointed out. “Not write 'have you seen my football shirt?' - don't you two actually talk?”

“Course we do,” Gwaine said, “but we tend to forget things, so it's easier to write them down and answer them as we can rather than spend weeks remembering and forgetting.”

“I'm disturbed that that makes sense,” Arthur murmured. “Is there more beer? Wait – look at who I'm asking, of course there's more beer.” Arthur opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of the posh micro-brew beer that was the only beer Merlin would drink. 

“You fancy your chances against Spurs this weekend?” Gwaine asked Arthur, who spun around and started extolling Arsenal's line up this weekend, and how Spurs were going to have their arses handed to them.

~~~

Gwaine got home from work, frowning when he saw that there were no lights on in the flat. Merlin must still be at the lab. Or the library. Gwaine knew that Merlin's these was important and Merlin had said that the next few weeks were going to be key in their research but Gwaine hadn't seen Merlin properly in a week. He crawled into bed long after Gwaine was asleep and didn't wake up until after Gwaine had left for work. Sometimes Gwaine watched Merlin sleep for a little bit, noting the smudges under his eyes and the way his skin was paler than normal. 

Gwaine wasn't one to be clingy, normally, and he and Merlin were pretty relaxed about their relationship in general, which is probably why Gwaine hadn't got cold feet and legged it when Merlin suggested they lived together. It was commitment but not stifling. But Gwaine was starting to feel neglected, like a middle aged housewife from a Mills and Boon book. _Maybe he should start day drinking gin_ , he thought, shaking his head. He toed off his shoes, hung up his coat, and padded through to the kitchen. He turned on the light, glancing at the list instinctively. 

_Sorry, know I've not been around much. Will make it up to you this weekend. Yes, exactly in the way you're thinking about. Love you, M_

“Oh, you charming twat,” Gwaine said, re-reading the note. He picked up the pen.

_I'll hold you to that. Pick up lube and condoms on your way home_

~~~

The next time Arthur came around, he went to the fridge to get a beer, looking at the list instinctively to see what his two failed adult friends had wrote this time. 

“Oh, god. PORN DOES NOT BELONG ON THE LIST!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398118) by [blue_eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed)




End file.
